Talk:John Vaughan
Vaughans of Bredwardine This could help us sort out a few. (Presumably from a scan and therefore subject to typos; try a different version if anything not clear.) From Internet Archive: ---- VAUGHAN family of Bredwardine, Herefordshire. Just of the B4352 road between Herefored and Hay on Wye It is situated in one on the most beautiful spots in the country, on the banks of the Wye river sheltered by the wooded hills . A beautiful mellow brick bridge crosses the river and the village has an early red brick inn called the Red Lion . The Norman Church is curiously shaped and partly built of tufa ( a porous rock found around springs) The west end is completely Norman but the majority of the rest which curves slightly to the north was completed in the 14th century. The tower was added on in the 18 th century but may have replaced an earlier one. Inside there are two efficies of medieval knights. The later one, in alabaster, is reputed to be that of Sir Roger Vaughan who fought at Agencourt with Henry V. The Vaughans lived at the castle but only the earth works remain. It was on a spur of land overlooking the river to the South East of the Churchyard. This was the main branch of the Vaughans who traced their descent, through WALTER SEYS, to MOREIDDIG WARWYN from whom the family's coat of arms, three boys heads with a snake entwined about their necks, came, and then to DRYMBENOG ap , MAE NARCH, lord of Brycheiniog. The family had accumulated property at Llechryd and Cwn Du before Walter de Seys or Walter Seys fought on the side of Edward III both in Scotland were the prowess of the Welsh archers first came to the fore and then in the Wars in France where the welsh archers proved so valuble both at Crecy and later under Henry V at Agencourt. Many of these Welsh archers were mounted and thus far more mobile, dismounting to fire at the enemy. They were paid 6 pence per day - a very high rate for the time. He was a trusted official of Edward III and was involved with the responsibility of sorting out the estates of John Hastings Earl of Pembroke ( a Minor ) after the excecution of Roger Mortimer who had previously been trustee for them. See Walter de Seys Walter Seys married the only daughter and heiress of Sir Walter Bredwardine and lived at his wife's home. His son Rhosier Hen inherited and married a daughter of Sir Walter Devereaux a famous and influential family who later became the earls of Essex.. Walter Seys also had a son called Roger Vychan whose mother was Matilda verch Ieuan ap Rees He also held lands in the Lordship of Talgarth ( Cardiff Library Brecknock deeds no 3 dated 26 th Nov 1383) Roger Vaughan left three sons by Gwladys, daughter of Dafydd Gam: * Watkin, Vaughan heir of Bredwardine, *Thomas ap Roger- who founded the Vaughan of of Hergest family, and *(Sir) Roger Vaughan- founder of Vaughan Of TretOWer family They were brought up with their uterine brothers, William Herbert, earl Of Pembroke (d. 1469) , and Sir Richard Herbert (d. 1469), sons of Sir William ap Thomas of Raglan (d. 1446). Gwladys died, in 1454. Watkin Vaughan was killed by an arrow one source says at Hereford another at the battle of Mortimers Cross. He had married Elizabeth daughter of Sir Henry Wogan and had at least fifteen children. One of them William Vaughan Of RhydheNg the second son slew the earl of Warwick , the kingmaker, when the earl was trying to escape from the battle at Barnet in 1471. He was regarded as the supreme champion on the battle field after the death of his uncle Thomas ap Roger Of Hergest He was constable of Aberystwyth castle Another of Watkins sons, Lewis Vaughan was described as being of Llanbedr, Painscastle and Rhulen. From John Vaughan another of his sons were descended the Vaughans Of Pont-faen Another John Vaughan , an illegitimate son of Watkin Vaughan was father of Sir Hugh Johneys knight of the Sepulchre Watkin Vaughan' s heir was Sir Thomas Vaughan who married Eleanor daughter of Robert Whitney. His heir was Sir Richard Vaughan knighted at Tournai on the 14 th October 1513, Sheriff of Herefordshire in 1530 and 1541 ( therefore must have owned considerable property in that county at the time) and married Anne daughter of John Butler and heiress of the Dunraven and Pen-bre estates. The main line of the family moved from Bredwardine to Dunraven Sir Richards Vaughan's heir Walter Vaughan was Sheriff of Carmarthenshire in 1557 and was certainly living at Dunraven in 1584. 1610 - Rowland Vaughan of Bredwardine appealed to the Earl of Plymouth to destroy his weirs on the River Wye as they were interfering with the navigation of the River. Walter Vaughan's heir was Thomas Vaughan Sheriff of Carmarthenshire in 1566 and 1570. He married Catherine daughter of Sir Thomas Johnes of Abermarlias. Thomas Vaughan purchased the estate of Fallestone Wiltshire. alter Vaughan's second son was Charles Vaughan who was ancestor of the Vaughans of Cwmgwili and Pen-y- banc Thomas Vaughan's heir was Sir Walter Vaughan who was knighted on 27 th June 1603 and is buried at Tenby Pembrokeshire . Sir Walter Vaughan's heir was Sir Charles Vaughan who married Francis daughter and heiress of Sir Robert Knolles of Porthaml. This brought the estates of Porthaml into the Vaughan family Sir Charles Vaughan's son Thomas Vaughan inherited the estates. He sold Dunraven. When he died without a male heir the main line died out. He left the remaining estates to his sister Bridget Vaughan who in 1677 married John Ashburnham later Lord Ashburnham. At Bredwardine a cadet branch theVaughanS Of MOCCaS held the property. The first recorded was Watkin Vaughan on 17 th Dec 1584 when he wrote to Lord Burghley. His wife was Joan daughter of Miles ap harry of Newcourt and niece to Blanch Parry queen Elizabeth's maid of honour. Watkin Vaughan Of MOCCaS and Bredwardine had two sons Harry Vaughan who was the heir to Moccas and Bredwardine and who married the great granddaughter of Hugh Lewis of Harpton and Rowland Vaughan who was a author and published a book on waterworks and had correspondence with William Herbert Earl of Pembroke in 1610. His wife was Elizabeth daughter of Rowland Vaughan Of Porthaml linking the cadet line with that of the main line. Harry Vaughan Of MOCCaS and Bredwardine heir was Roger Vaughan who had matriculated at Oxford on 11 May 1604 age 15. He rebuilt Bredwardine Castle in 1639-40. His son Harry Vaughan married Francis daughter of Walter Pye in 1635 they had no heirs of the marriage and Francis Vaughan after Harry's death married Edward Cornewall of Stapeton and his son inherited Moccas and purchased Bredwardine ----